


Don’t call me your daughter

by Lavander_hoe



Category: Ironman, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, The Avengers - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderman homecoming - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavander_hoe/pseuds/Lavander_hoe
Summary: Maria Stark is less than happy when she’s forced to stay with her billionare father. Maria soon meets Peter the cute intern and does everything in power to stop him knowing who her father is. Will all the lies spirall out of control?“Please as if you care about me.” Maria growled daring to challenge the boy in front of her.Peter looked like he would combust into flames. “I care about you more than your father ever has!”  He snapped.“At least I have one!” She hollered automatically regretting the words as she saw a look of horror pass Peter’s face.************************************





	1. Chapter 1

Maria’s dad almost felt like more of a father than an actual dad. When Maria thought of a dad she would picture a loving and supportive parental figure. The kinda person who makes cheesy puns and picks you up at unlawful hours of the night. The title of “father” is just a bland label you give this stranger who will never be what a dad could be to you. The only thing he had given to Maria was his DNA. The formal title of “father” is how she would describe the man who did not help raise her.

Maria bitterly sighed, shoving the rest of her luggage into the scuffed red suitcase.

“Maria sweetheart you ready to go?” Her mother hollered from downstairs.

“One sec.” She yelled back, hurriedly zipping up her suitcase.

Maria yanked the suitcase that was resting on her twin bed. The lightness of the suitcase not weighing down her arm as she settled the luggage on the ground. Maria began to head out her room when her hand hesitated on the door knob. She tentatively turned around, hand still fixed on the door knob. She gazed longingly around her bedroom making her grip on the door knob loosen. 

Did she really have to go? Maria knew without reluctance that spending the summer with her father was not what she wanted. If he had no interest in spending time with her and vice-versa what was the point? She would rather remain in the comfort of her cosy bedroom than travel hundreds of miles to a strange location. Her bedroom at her father’s new home wouldn’t have the same familiar feeling. The duvet wouldn’t smell like the washing powder her mom used. The sun wouldn’t cast the same beam of light onto that area of faded carpet. But most all she wouldn’t be woken up every morning by Mark stomping around in the kitchen. Mark always made coffee at 7 am everyday like clockwork. On any other morning this would wake Maria up and frustrate her, but now she looked upon the usual occurrence in a bitter sweet way.

“Maria come on, hurry up!” Her mom’s voice snapping her back to reality.

The grip on the door knob tightened again and she flung the door open. Stealing one last glance at her room before she finally left it. 

“You took your sweet time.” Maria’s mother Julie tutted. 

“Maybe because I feel practically no interest in wasting my summer with a stranger.”

“He’s not a stranger he’s your father.” She corrected Maria.

Maria rolled her dark brown eyes. “Mark’s been more a parent to me than that man’s been in the last seventeen years.”

Mark was her step father. Mark had only married Julie three years ago but had been the kind of dad Sam had always dreamt of. It was somewhat sad that a person she had only known for a little less than five years felt like her real dad- more than her real dad.

Julie’s hard expression softened. “ I know he hasn’t been a great father to you, but I really want you to try connect with him this summer.” Sam scoffed.” For me at least?” Those last words wiped the cynical smirk from Maria’s face.

“Fine.” Maria begrudgingly agreed.

Julie wrapped her arms around Maria’s smaller body. The young woman returned the warm embrace wondering how much she would miss hugs like these. 

Mark cleared his throat.”Maria it’s time.”

Maria pulled away from her mother noticing the lack of wrinkles on Julie’s smoothed face. Julie had aged gracefully and did not have the appearance of a woman in her late 40s. It made the seventeen-yearold question why her father had left someone as beautiful and kind as Julie.

“Call me when you arrive alright?” Julie demanded, Maria nodded in agreement.

Mark lead both women outside onto the drive way, struggling to hold the suitcase despite it being relatively light. One of the only certain facts Maria knew about her father was that he was 100 times stronger than poor Mark. Mark tossed the suitcase into the boot and attempted three tries to close the boot.

“All done.” Mark stated breathing heavily.

Maria laughed at Mark’s lack of upper body strength. “I’ll miss you Mark.”

“I’ll miss you as well kiddo.” Mark ruffled his stepdaughter’s hair.

Maria irately smoothed down her hair followed by a warm smile in response to Mark.

Mark opened the door for Sam, whom gingerly stepped inside the car. After years of being told not to get in cars with strangers she felt anxious to drive in a car with a person she’d never met. The black divider separating the passenger from the driver didn’t help her anxiety.

The car started up signalling this summer of nightmares was about to become reality.

“Bye guys.” Maria gulped with a pathetic wave.

Julie and Mark timidly waved back, Mark pulled his arm around Julie gently rubbing her bicep to try provide some comfort to the anxious mother. The car sped up and Julie and Mark were no longer in view.

Maria gnawed at her bottom lip to stop tears spilling out of her eyes. She felt embarrassed for almost crying over leaving her parents. It wasn’t that she’d never stayed away from home before, it was more at the awful destination she was traveling towards.

Maria desperately wanted to know the identity of her driver, knowing would subside some anxiety she felt. She tapped nervously on the black glass. There was a pause then it rolled down. Maria nearly had a heart attack when the partition rolled down. There was no one in the drivers seat or the seat next to it. The steering wheel tilted side to side on its own.

“A ghost?” Maria whispered then immediately realised how stupid she was being.

Her father was a tech genius so it wouldn’t be uncommon for him to have created a self driving car. Maria laughed at her own naivety and plugged in her earphones to listen to music. The music eventually sent Sam into a light sleep. 

She jolted awake when the car eventually came to a stop, groggily rubbing her eyes with a yawn. The door closest to her was wrenched open making Maria jump a little.

“You coming then?” A gruff voice asked.

The owner of the voice belonging to the person who almost removed the car door from its hinges.

“Uh I guess so.” She agreed, unbuckling her belt.

Maria uncertainly stepped out the car and came face to face with a grumpy looking middle aged man. His hair was dark and greying in places probably from stress.

“Who are you?” Maria asked feeling in a constant state of confusion.

“I’m Happy Hogan, I work for your father.” The grouchy man told her.

For a man with the first name happy I’m not getting that vibe from him, Maria thought to herself.

She followed Happy into the airport and her heart sunk when she realised she’d have to spend five hours on a plane with him.

The plane journey seemed to last an eternity. Maria had never felt so mind numbingly bored. Her phone ran out of battery six minutes into the flight leaving her with the only entertainment of talking to Happy. Maria had been apprehensive to talk to the man. Considering how every time she had briefly spoken to him she was met with three word answers and irritated sighs.

“Yes?” Happy questioned.

Maria realised she’d been intensely staring at him whilst debating whether to strike up a conversation. It would seem he had been the one to start it leaving her no choice.

“Nothing sorry.” She replied trailing off.

Happy grunted and went back to his newspaper. 

“That didn’t last long.” Maria gloomily muttered to herself.

She tried to become engrossed in the airline’s magazine, that was stashed in the front pouch area of every seat. But that soon became incredibly tedious, when the most interesting thing in there was the flight menu. Now she really would have to try make conversation.

Maria cleared her throat. “What’s my father like to work with then?”

“Interesting.”

“Define interesting.”

Happy threw down his newspaper in annoyance.”He flies around in a metal suit and runs a billion dollar company that’s interesting enough.”

“I know what his work is. That’s the reason I barely ever see him. I want to know what he’s personally like to work with.” 

“Stubborn and sometimes a little childish. Both things of which you are.”

Maria visibly stiffened.”Please don’t compare me to him.”

“You’re more like him than you realise.” Happy replied now back to reading his newspaper.

If this was trying to make her feel more connected to her father then it wasn’t really working. Although Maria did have to admit to herself that she could be Stubborn and sometimes a little childish. But she would never just abandon her own child. 

To her joy she discovered that she had remembered to pack her portal charger in her hand luggage. After her phone turned back on she no longer had to endure talking with the world’s worst conversationalist. 

Loosing herself in her music, time passed rapidly and eventually the plane landed.  
Unplugging her earphones a loud snoring struck her ears. Maria slowly turned to her right-side. Happy was fast asleep and emitting an alarming snoring sound.

She reached for her phone and switched to the camera app. Happy’s face looked hilarious and she couldn’t resist not wasting the chance to get it on film. Maria giggled as she kneeled on her seat to get a good angle. As she took the photo his eyes sprung open and they shot her a vicious glare when he saw what she was up to.

“Why can’t you kids just leave me alone when I’m sleeping.” He grumbled unbuckling his seatbelt.

Maria wondered if this was regular occurrence for Happy.

*****************  
A knot of dread formed in Maria’s stomach as her and Happy stood on the descending escalator. Maria naturally assumed her father or “Tony” would be waiting for her after bag collection. She felt uneasy seeing him again after so long but a small part of her bubbled with excitement.

She was sure he would be there. Not picking her up from her house or getting the plane with her was one thing. He definitely would be there waiting for after all the traveling.

“There you are.” Happy declared with a hint of joy.

Maria gazed in the direction Happy was speaking in. Happy waddled ahead of her and firmly hugged a ginger haired woman. 

“You must be Maria. I’m Pepper Pots” She greeted sticking out her manicured hand.

Maria eyed the pampered hand and hesitantly accepted the handshake. She’d never shaken another person’s hand before upon meeting. She assumed it must just be a custom of her parents’ generation.

Pepper’s cheeks almost turned as red as her hair.” Oh god sorry. That was way too formal.”

Ignoring her apology Maria asked the burning question she wanted a straight answer to. “Is Tony here?”

Pepper swallowed.”Uh no sorry he’s working right now.”

Maria shoulders drooped in disappointment.”Oh.” She exhaled./p> Why wasn’t she surprised? 

Pepper gave her a sympathetic smile not sure what say to the child of her husband’s ex-wife. Pepper had heard Tony briefly mention his daughter on passing but he never went into much detail. In Pepper’s mind she’d imagined a kid of 10 or 11 not a moody teenager. She didn’t look a-lot like Tony. Her face and blonde hair were entirely her mother’s but those dark wild eyes were definitely his.

“He wants to eat dinner with you tonight though?” Pepper offered even though Tony wasn’t aware of this yet.

Maria wanted to avoid her father as much as possible but she was going to have to face him eventually. The little excitement she harboured for seeing him had dispersed.

“Thats cool I guess.” Maria agreed shrugging, desperately hoping the dinner would go by quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what felt like an eternity Sam finally arrives at the Avengers tower. She meets a certain cute stranger and has the most awkward dinner she’s ever experienced.

Sam’s face had been in a permanent state of awe throughout the entire time she had stepped foot in the Avengers tower. Pepper had watched Sam in bemusement, how could one person change moods so fast? On the car ride from the airport she had sat in a miserable silence now she looked like she was walking on sunshine. Happy had excused himself to go attend to other matters leaving the two women together. Sam had barely said a word to Pepper not just because she didn’t want but because of how blown away by everything she was.

Pepper showed Sam to her bedroom. Pepper tapped a card onto small screen next to the door frame. The door clicked and Pepper pushed it open to reveal a bedroom three times the size of Sam’s bedroom at home.

Sam slipped past Pepper who was leaning against the doorway. Sam wandered around the vast space. Her eyes bulged out of their sockets when she noticed the size of the bed. Her usual bed was a standard twin bed but this one was a king sized bed. Sam figured her dad didn’t know how to decorate a room for his only daughter. Well only daughter that she knew of.

“This is the key for the door.” Pepper informed her handing Sam the keycard.

Sam nodded in gratitude and what followed was a very uncomfortable silence. Pepper didn’t know what else to do but excuse herself leaving Sam alone.

Sam decided rather than loitering around her bedroom she would explore the floor she was staying on. Sam ventured out of her bedroom and trekked down a maze of hallways. The hallways all looked identical, greyish walls and the kind of light beams you would find in a classroom. After aimlessly wandering the halls Sam eventually came to the conclusion she was lost.

Sam rubbed her arm absentmindedly, chewing on her lip. She had no contacts on her phone that worked here that could help her. She should’ve had her father’s number but she had always refused to have him saved on her phone. Who could help her?

“Are you okay?” A guy’s voice questioned from behind her.

Sam furrowing her eyebrows spun around. Her face relaxed when she saw the guy standing before her. The guy looked roughly her age. He had a mess of light brown curls and was built in a way that didn’t make him look too muscular or too skinny. Overall a pretty attractive guy.

Sam wasn’t the greatest at talking to those she deemed attractive. Sam had only really been on a couple of dates with different people so she wasn’t completely inexperienced but wasn’t completely suave either.

Her tongue felt like it had expanded and absorbed all her words like a sponge. 

“Uh I’m kinda lost.” She replied forcing out the words. 

The guy gave her what looked like in between a smirk and a soft smile. Either way whatever smile it was it made her legs turn to jelly.

“Want me to show you back to where the tour starts?” He kindly offered guessing Sam was just a tourist.

“I’m not a tourist.” She snorted forgetting her shyness for a moment.

The guy cocked his head to the side.”Then who are you exactly?”

“I’m an intern.” Sam shot back without thinking.

Sam didn’t want this cute stranger to know who she really was. She previously had let a few people know the truth. This usually resulted in them trying to use her. Those few believed being the daughter of a billionaire meant she must be stinking rich. It was true that whilst Sam’s family were financially comfortable they definitely weren’t rich. Her father had never once sent any money since the divorce.

“I’m an intern to!” The guy exclaimed his voice squeaky slightly at the end. “ I mean yeah I’m an intern as well.” He spoke again more calmly.

Even the way he talked was cute. But crap Sam knew nothing about being an intern especially for this company. He would find out the truth seeing as she didn’t know anything. She’d seen an episode of Jane the virgin where Jane gets a writing internship on the Passions of Santos. But that didn’t teach her anything about internships. It only reminded her of her strained relationship with her father.

“How long have you worked here then?” Sam asked.

“Just a little over two years.” The guy responded hesitantly.

Please don’t ask me back, she begged in her mind.” How long have you worked here?” Great.

“Today’s my first day actually.” That was a half truth.

“First day on the job is always a little hard.” He admitted chuckling.

“That’s encouraging.” She smiled making both of the pair laugh.

“Did you want help finding your way somewhere?” 

Sam’s stomach rumbled.”I’m starving can you show me a place to get something to eat?”

“Yeah come with me.”

The guy showed her to a common area. Sam perched on a kitchen stool whilst her “new friend” rummaged around in a cupboard.

“Heads up.” He called tossing a packet of doritos her way.

Sam clumsily caught the flying packet, cheeks turning red when she almost dropped it.

“Thanks.” She complemented through a mouthful of dorito, she quickly threw a hand over her mouth in embarrassment.

He would definitely think she wasn’t attractive now. But surprisingly the guy gave her the same sexy smile.

“I’ve gotta go.” He suddenly stated abruptly after glancing at his phone.

Great she had scared him away.

“I would stay longer but I’ve got uh a lot of important work to do.”

Probably going to do real intern stuff unlike her. Or most likely getting away from Sam.

“Duty calls.” Sam joked regretting the line instantly.

Surprisingly the guy let out a breathy laugh.

“What’s your name by the way?” He inquired folding his arms.

The cute expression he was giving her made her loose track of her train of thought.

“I’m pam no I mean uh Sam.” She stammered cursing herself for saying her own damn name wrong.

“ I’m Peter.” He nodded voice stuttering a little as well.

They both exchanged a friendly grin that further deepened the blush in Sam’s cheeks.

Peter cleared his throat bringing her back to reality.”Well not Pam see you later.” He smirked leaving the common area.

 

“See you around.” Sam waved goodbye.”Who the hell waves?” She muttered once Peter was out of earshot.

Before she could enjoy her packet of doritos a frazzled looking Pepper entered the kitchen. 

“There you are!” She exclaimed in exasperation.” I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“What’s wrong with me getting food?” Sam innocently asked.

“You’re having food in an hour go get ready.” Pepper commanded.

Sam didn’t like being scolded like she was a naughty toddler.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Sam bluntly responded sliding off the stool.

Pepper was beginning to grow tired of Sam’s attitude.

“Well as your step-mom there is some kinda level of authority.” Pepper huffed hands on hips.

“You can’t be my step-mom if you did that mean you married my-“Sam’s mouth dropped open.

Pepper’s hands flew to her mouth realising she wasn’t supposed to share that news with Sam, at least until she’d settled in. Tony would never forgive her.

Sam couldn’t believe the audacity of Tony. Not inviting his own child to his wedding, it felt like someone had branded the word unwanted into her forehead. 

Sam couldn’t even begin to verbalise the intense pain and rage bubbling beneath the surface. She opted to storm off rather than yell at the bewildered woman.

Sam was able to find her way through the labyrinth of corridors more easily now. It did take a couple of wrong turns but she arrived back at the bedroom.

She smacked the keycard against the scanner and stomped into her room. The door whooshing shut behind her. She collapsed into the bed and glared at the ceiling. 

In the corner of her eye Sam noticed something. She tilted her head to the left to discover a pale pink material. Sam hopped to her feet to get a better look. Lying on the pristine white sheets was pale pink skater dress. Sam figured it must be an outfit for going to dinner. She knew that Pepper must have left it making her feel sick at the idea of wearing it. But when she rubbed her thumb over the silky fabric she had a change of heart.

Within an hour Sam was ready. Usually she would opt for an evening makeup look however Sam didn’t care about looking nice for her father. Instead she chose to apply some lipgloss and mascara.

Pepper tapped her knuckle against the door waiting for Sam to make an appearance. The door slid open to reveal Sam wearing the dress Pepper had chosen for her. Pepper strangely felt a glow of pride at how beautiful her step-daughter looked. Maybe this is what it felt like to have a daughter.

“You look stunning but why are you wearing sneakers?” Pepper squinted at the footwear, perplexed by the random choice.

“Lots of people wear sneakers with dresses it’s not an uncommon style choice.” Sam defended patience for Pepper wearing thin.

Usually Sam wore heals but like she had already decided her father did not deserve an immaculate appearance.

“That’s true I suppose.” She agreed voice trailing off.” We should get a move on if you don’t want to be late.”

Sam would’ve loved to have been late.

********************  
Sam fidgeted in her chair playing with the napkin in her lap. The moment she’d been dreading had arrived. Suddenly she spotted him from across the restaurant. Sam prayed he wouldn’t find her. Tony’s eyes fixed on where she was sitting and time slowed down as he walked over. The knots in her stomach tightened.

“Sorry that I’m late kid or should I even call you kid anymore? Your what 14 now?” He guessed cocking an eyebrow.

“I’m 17 almost 18.” Sam pointed out wrinkling her nose.

“Close enough.” He dismissed waving his hand at her.

Before Tony could sit down a waiter rushed over and pulled the chair out for him profusely apologising. Tony told him to not worry about it and the flustered waiter scurried away.

Sam turned her attention to the menu ignoring him completely. The menu was then whisked out of her hands by Tony.

“Yes?” 

“I don’t know about you but going to restaurants with other people generally requires talking.” He explained in that matter of fact cockiness he seemed to exude. 

Like he even cared enough to talk to her, she bitterly thought.

“Well people also read menus in restaurants .” Sam snapped yanking the menu back from his clutches.

He ignored her response.”So what stuff do you like now? You still like high school musical?” 

“I haven’t been into high school musical since I was like seven.” Sam sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

He really didn’t know her at all.

“How’s school then?” 

The mandatory question all adults asked her.

“I’ve just graduated high school.” Sam explained remembering how her mom had invited Tony and to no shock he never turned up.

“What college are you going to?”

The continuous questions made their time feel like more of a interrogation than “father-daughter bonding”.

“I was thinking of maybe just joining a band rather than college.” Sam sheepishly admitted.

Tony choked on the glass of water he was sipping, his face morphed into a look of abject horror.

“Sorry what now?” Tony sputtered.

“What’s wrong with that?” Sam challenged narrowing her eyes.

“Listen Kid I’m all for having fun and having a good time but don’t you want proper qualifications?”

“Why are you trying to parent me?!”

“Because I’m your parent.”

“Not really.”

“I gave you my DNA so it looks like it to me.”

“Thats the only thing you’ve ever given me.”

Tony continued to drill his argument into her head.”If you don’t go to some kind of college you are going to mess up your whole life.”

Sam felt it was not his place to pass judgement on her when he had made many mistakes himself. A prickly sensation itched her skin.

“I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you judge my choices. Your the one who chose to not invite your own daughter to your wedding.” Sam growled shooting him a dirty look.

Tony looked at a loss for words. He didn’t seem to be able to formulate any kind of explanation.

“Yeah that’s right , my new “step mom” informed me.” Sam’s voice dripped with venom.

“She wasn’t supposed to tell you.” He muttered rubbing his temples.

“Well when were you going to tell me?!” She snapped loudly, causing a few people at other tables to crane their necks at the scene.

“At some point it’s complicated.” He averted eye contact with Sam and instead cast his gaze to the floor.

“Um no it’s not. You don’t love me so you didn’t want me there!” 

Time no longer passed at a languid pace instead it breezed by due to the fiery argument.

“You know what samantha I’ve given you twice as much love as my old man ever gave me. The man never told me he loved me never even told me liked me.” Tony yelled finally loosing his cool.

The bustling noises of cutlery clashing and people chatting died down. The quietness oozed with tension. The only sound heard in the silence was the mumbles of people wondering what on earth was going on. 

Sam had enough. She had previously believed she could tolerate this dinner but the events of today had drained her saintly patience. Tony had never given her any love, hell he didn’t even like her. 

Samantha stood out of her chair, the chair made an awkward squeak as it was pushed back.

A fake laugh escaped her lips.”You just described our relationship. Funny how history repeats itself.” 

Sam snatched her jacket from the back of her chair and for the second time that day stormed out a room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After storming out the restaurant Sam finds herself getting so much needed help from the cute guy she met before.

Sam’s sneakers smacked against the side walk. With clenched fists she briskly travelled down street after street, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Tony had barely been in her life for the last 10 years and now he was being a condescending douche. What right did he have to criticise her choices, when he hadn’t invited her to his wedding. He had given no excuse and instead prattled on about how much love he gave Sam. If anything he gave her no love at all.

Sam had only spent two minutes in her father’s presence and that in it’s self was too much. She supposed he felt the same way about her. 

It suddenly dawned on her that she was lost. Fantastic. Once again she had been aimlessly walking except for this time it was in the middle one of the largest cities in the world. Sam had never visited New York meaning she had no sense of direction here. She didn’t even know how to get back to the Avengers tower. It was time to use google maps.

Sam fished around her jacket pockets for her phone. But to no surprise the phone was not there.

“Just my luck.” She huffed.

She must’ve left it at the restaurant, she wasn’t going back there though. Sam didn’t even have any cash on her. Despite knowing this she still frantically searched her pockets. The only item she could recover was a screwed up receipt for dental floss. When had Sam ever once used dental floss?

With no money or phone how could she get back? Sam wrapped her arms around herself, lip starting to quiver. Her situation was gradually growing more and more hopeless.

Across the street she noticed a 24 hour taxi service. The glowing neon sign beckoned her like a siren call. She had no money meaning she would have to try bargain. It was times like these she wished she could be as persuasive as Tony.

Sam stepped out onto the road, not bothering to look as she crossed. The road was suspiciously clear for somewhere as busy as New York. Before Sam could take a second step a screeching honk filled her ears. Headlights glared directly into her eyes. A bus was barreling towards her. If she didn’t move the bus would collide with her. Her legs were frozen with fear making any movement impossible. She begged and willed them to move. They stubbornly ignored her and stayed rooted to the ground.

All of a sudden Sam felt her body tugged to the pavement. The bus narrowly missing her. A cool gust of air whooshing against her as the bus passed. 

Relief flooded through Sam’s body that she was now safe. It was a miracle she was still alive. She would appreciate life more ( this appreciation would last for two days) and fix all her broken connections. Maybe even with Tony. The word maybe was emphasised.

Sam noticed a hand tightly grabbing her bicep. Who had saved her? Sam furrowing her eyebrows gazed upwards to see who the hand belonged to.

Peter’s wide petrified eyes stared back at her. Out of the 8 million people in New York what were the odds he would be the one to save her. Sam’s own eyes widened but not from fear or distress but more from their close proximity. The pair were practically standing chest to chest. Sam’s heart smacked against her ribcage whilst she tried to break eye contact. Her eyes felt magnetised to his making it impossible to do so.

“Holy Shit are you ok?!” Peter fretted.

Sam couldn’t force any words to leave her mouth so only managed to nod in response. He started talking at her again however the noise felt like listening to someone talk underwater. Sam was lost in a dreamy trancelike state of staring at Peter’s gorgeous face. Particularly how cute his nose was when it wrinkled. She might as well have been drooling.

Sam was snapped out the trance when she felt him shaking her shoulder. “Hey are you alive in there?” 

“Sorry I guess I’m just shaken up after the whole almost getting hit by a bus thing.” Sam affirmed shaking her head.

Why couldn’t she communicate properly when this guy was around.

Peter hummed in agreement. “Spacing out like that is normal when you go through something traumatic.”

Sam speculated by the look on his face he’d experienced something terrible. She strangely felt angry that something awful could’ve happened to someone like Peter. 

“Did something like this ever happen to you?” Sam quizzed curiously.

“I don’t really feel like taking about it.” He admitted jaw clenching.

Sam cursed herself for being so invasive. She hadn’t meant to come across so rude. She couldn’t seem to stop accidentally doing ridiculous things in front of him. 

“Oh god sorry that was rude.” She hid her face in her hands. “I’m such a moron please just ignore what I said.” Sam stammered.

Peter took into account how flustered and nervous Sam had become, clearly very concerned about hurting his feelings. It reminded him off how awkward and shy he had once been. He still held both those traits, they had just been lessened by the maturity that comes with getting older. He wanted to reassure Sam he wasn’t offended yet hesitated because of how adorkable she was when flustered.

“Its good you were just curious. I’m not offended alright?” 

Sam still was visibly anxious so he grabbed both her jittering hands and placed them in his. He wasn’t sure how this would help he just had a feeling. Sam jumped a little when she felt his hands over hers, she didn’t chose to pull away. Sam felt a lot more calmer from this minor gesture.

Neither of the two knew in that moment what to say. It felt like anything now said would feel somehow wrong. So they let the silence say what needed to be said, that everything would be fine. 

This however did not last long.

Peter cleared this throat.”Do you want me to um walk you home?” He offered.

Sam wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. She was staying at the Avengers tower and was fairly certain that interns don’t sleep at work. 

Peter guessed her reluctance was that as a young woman living in NYC she wasn’t so hot on the idea of showing a man she barely knew where she lived.

“Or you could just get a taxi I guess.”

“I don’t have any money.”

“I’ll lend you some.”

“No you don’t have -“

“Just take it.” He shoved a few notes into her palm.

“Peter I can’t just take your money.”

He felt a warm glow when she said his name.

“Nope take it.”

“But-“

“No buts just take my money.” 

A random passerby raised an eyebrow at Peter. In New York willingly handing over money late at night was a rare occurrence.

A soft laugh escaped Sam’s lips. She’d never met any guy her age who was so generous.

“Ok but when I next see you I’m paying you back!” She cheekily insisted.

“You want to see me again?” He teased giving her that smirk that made her knees go weak.

“Well I keep running into you so I imagine there will be.” Sam jested the beam on her face getting wider.

Both parties hoped secretly there would be a next time.

“I’ll see you around then.” Sam said turning on her heel smugly.

“Oh no you don’t!” Peter exclaimed.”I’m crossing with you since the last time you tried to cross a road a bus almost flattened you.”

Sam was internally screaming with joy at getting to spend another minute with him. All Peter saw was Sam dopily grinning to herself. Fortunately they were able to safely cross the road without any issues. 

As they said goodbye Peter almost pulled her in for a hug then decided it really wasn’t appropriate to hug a person you barely knew. 

“One final thing can I quickly get your number?” Sam requested feeling impressed for once in her life being suave.

“Sure just give me your phone.”

Sam reached into her pockets for her phone then remembered she didn’t have it. Sam’s mom was always telling her to spend time away from her phone because apparently that would be “good for her”. How did not getting the number of a hot guy do any good for her?

“I don’t have it on me.” She sighed.

“Luckily for you I have a sharpie in my pocket.” Peter chirped.

How did he keep saving the day?

“You’re literally a superhero with the amount of times you’ve saved me.” Sam joked whilst he scribbled the digits onto the back of her hand.

“Me a superhero what no!” He deflected stuffing the sharpie away.

An odd reaction to a joke Sam thought.

“It was just a joke.” Sam reminded him tilting her head to the side.

“I know. Obviously!”

When Peter set off down the street she waved goodbye to him, probably looking like a maniac.

“Again with the waving?!” She yelled at herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives home from her eventful night out and learns some shocking news from Tony

Hi sorry this chapter has taken so long to be published I’ve been really busy. Updates will now be more frequent however! Also I apologise if the ending of the chapter seems a little rushed.- thanks

Sam’s heart fluttered the more she thought about her brief but memorable encounter with Peter. She gazed at the dancing and glistening lights out of the taxi window. After bumping into Peter under such unique circumstances she couldn’t stop noticing all the beauty in New York, including him. She knew she was crushing a little too much on a guy she’d met twice, nevertheless how could anyone stop themselves developing a crush on someone like him? 

Sam studied the string of digits on the back of her hand. The writing was readable yet incredibly scrawled. Sam imagined Peter at school scribbling notes and how he could make an action so basic look so cute. What would it be like if they went to school together. Would she sneak glances at him scrawling notes? This was starting to get kinda weird- maybe it was time to stop fantasising. 

“Miss we’re here.” The taxi driver barked from the drivers seat, the taxi coming to a halt.

“Thanks.” Sam nodded handing over the money Peter had given her.

 

“Do you live here?” He gruffly questioned.

“No, I’m just staying here.”

“Ah I see.” The driver commented his tone of voice suddenly animated.

Sam narrowed her eyes, not sure why the taxi driver’s persona had drastically changed. 

“Why do you think I’m staying here?” She carefully asked.

“It’s not my place to judge but I hope you don’t do the walk of shame tomorrow.”

“What?!” Sam challenged thrown deeper into the depths of confusion.

“Your the late night booty call of one of the Avengers yeah?” 

Sam’s mouth hung open. 

“Right I’m going inside now.” Sam declared hopping out the taxi.

As the taxi sped off the driver shouted at her to have fun. She really would not be having any of that “kind of fun”.

Sam had to admit whilst the situation was pretty hilarious there was sad undertone to it all. Sam felt rather melancholy that the public weren’t aware she was Tony Stark’s daughter. It sounded nonsensical due to how she didn’t want people to know, but part of her did. Her father was always in the public eye so to not have those people aware that he had a child stung.

Sam approached the tower entrance. Even at night it was heavily guarded by six bulky men in shades and sharp suits. Sam figured the peculiar reason they wore shades at night was to maintain a tough image. Although she did not see the logic in this. 

The sharp suit men glared down at the short girl. Sam had always retained a relatively small stature yet she now felt an inch tall.

“Name?” One man asked blankly.

“Sam.” She stuttered.

Sam tried to be fearless but these security guards were intimidating. Especially with the loaded guns squeezed tightly in their palms.

“Full name.” He demanded in the same tone, somehow more intense than before.

“Uh Sam Stark.”

The man hoisted the gun over his shoulder and whipped out a tablet. He seemed to be typing something in.

“There’s a record for a Sam Wilson staying here not a Sam Stark.”

Sam knew then her father had input her name in the system as Samantha. He didn’t know she hated being referred to by her full name because of course he knew nothing about her.

“Sorry I meant to say Samantha Stark.” Sam apologised, despite doing virtually nothing wrong the guard made her feel like she’d committed murder.

The man grunted and once again reassumed typing into his tablet.

“You can pass through.”

Sam exhaled in relief. Her night kept alternating from bad to good.

She decided it would be best for her sanity if she avoided running into Tony. After riding the lift to her floor Sam crept along the corridor on her tip toes. The image would probably appear quite comical to a passerby. It was like the type of sneaking shown in a cartoon.

The noises of an argument filled her ears and a pretty heated argument at that. The nearer Sam ventured to the sounds, the clearer the words became. Sam pressed her ear to the door. Her eyes widened when she realised it was Pepper and Tony fighting. Sam was usually never nosy but she was particularly curious to uncover the subject of the argument.

“Why haven’t you sent people out to search for her?” Pepper snapped.

“I sent Happy out.” Tony exclaimed.

“I said people not person.” 

“Pepper she’s not a little kid I’m sure she’s fine.”

“She’s a seventeen year old girl wandering around a city she’s never even been to before.” Pepper explained exasperated.

“Well when you put it that way it doesn’t sound good now does it?”

“Tony I told you to spend quality time with her.”

“And I tried but she doesn’t care!” Tony fought back voice growing louder.

“Well you should’ve tried harder.”

“It would’ve been easier if you hadn’t told her about the wedding.”

“She was going to find out at some point.” Pepper sighed.

“Not on her first day.”

“When then?”

“I don’t know.”

“For a genius some of your decisions strike me as stupid.”

“Like having a kid.”

Sam tore away from the door not able to listen any further. Tears stung her eyes . She scurried down the dark and desolate corridors.

Sam crashed onto her bed, the springs creaking beneath her. She spent quite some time glaring at the ceiling before her body began to feel like lead. It suddenly felt as if she was sinking into her mattress.. The hypnotic lull of slumber dragged her into a comatose like state. 

(I know it’s really annoying when fanfictions do this but I’m about to describe a dream-sorry)

Sam aged five or six excitedly clutched a lego model of a robot. It had taken her all afternoon but she was damn proud. So proud she wanted to show the thing she’d built to the man who could build anything. Sam inquisitively peered through the glass doors of the meeting room, desperate to show off her invention.

The desperation itched away inside her head until she gave into the feeling. Sam burst through the doors and dashed towards the man she idolised. 

He stood with his back to her speaking about things she did not understand with a grumpy old man. They conversed over video meaning just her father was standing in the room, which further perplexed the little girl.

Sam tugged on her father’s blazer sleeve anxiously. He briefly glanced at her and waved his hand at her in dismissal. Sam ignored this like how he had ignored her.

“Daddy look what I made.” She cheered holding it up for him to observe.

“Samantha go get mommy to play with you.” He whisper shouted still not looking at her.

“Daddy please.” Sam whined stomping her foot.

“Samantha this is incredibly important go now.” He snapped indicating the exit with a nod of his head.

Sam nodded and turned away shoulders bowed. Sam had pretended to admit defeat but she was a stark which meant defeat was not in her nature.

Her father continued discussing new plans with his client. Sam turned back around and crept over. He was not aware she was beside him. Sam started jumping around in front of his face, manically waving around the lego robot.

“Look look its flying, its a flying robot.” Sam chanted giggling.

“Samantha enough!” He growled smacking the toy out of her small hands.

Yellow and red bricks sprayed everywhere when it smashed against the wall. Sam stared up in horror at her father’s livid expression. Sam’s heart sunk and she bolted out the room in tears. 

Sam jolted awake in bed. Her pillow felt-damp? Her cheeks felt wet which allowed Sam to connect the dots, that she had been crying in her sleep. Sam’s cheeks burned from embarrassment. It wasn’t that she never cried it just wasn’t very often.

Sam recalled the pain bought with that day. It was the moment Sam realised the type of man her father really was.

She ran a hand through her messy bed hair as she stretched sitting up.

The dream had only made her feel more bitter towards Tony.

Sam decided the best way to cure her awful mood was to hang out with the one person in New York she could stand. The number on the back of her hand was somewhat faded but still noticeable. Although she did have to squint at the series of digits whilst inputting them into her phone.

Sam not being the most smooth Casanova pondered over how to word her message. 

Message: Hey!-

No the exclamation mark was too intense.

Message: Hello-

No too formal back to hey.

Message: Hey hangout?

That made no sense at all.

Message: Hey do you want to hangout? Xoxo

“Xoxo” really?! “Come on pull yourself together.” She mumbled, facepalming.

Message: Hey do you want to hangout?

This would have to do, she couldn’t think of anything else to say. Her total lack of charms was mentally draining.

Sam only felt a fleeting moment of tranquility after she sent the message, before quickly realising the text didn’t say who it was from.

“Shit shit shit.” Sam cursed, thumbs frantically shaking as she typed.

Message: This is Sam btw.

Sam tossed her phone across her bed physically unable to even look at it. Breakfast would be a good distraction from the text. After getting dressed and washed Sam successfully found her way to the kitchen.

Midway through crunching on her cereal and doing some mild instagram stalking her phone buzzed. Sam let out a yelp and very nearly submerged her phone in milk. Inhaling sharply she bravely left instagram and switched to her messages. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Message: I already agreed to hangout with my friends today but you can join us?

Sam gritted her teeth. Was this a kind message of rejection? Although he could just be telling the truth? Perhaps there was a chance he liked her and didn’t want to ditch his friends. Even if there was a minuscule chance of mutual feelings Sam was going to take it. Besides if he didn’t end up liking her it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

 

Message: That sounds cool what time and where?

Sam eyed the typing bubble in the corner with anticipation. People she’d briefly dated usually never responded this fast. More proof to add to the “he doesn’t like me” argument.

Message: My place at 1, I’ll send you the address in a sec. And try not to get hit by any buses!

Sam chuckled at the last part of the message. He had a good sense of humour, a quality that she particularly admired in crushes. 

“You seem happy.” Tony commented entering the kitchen, a cup of coffee in tow.

Sam stiffened when she saw him. The nasty comment she overheard Tony made (“Like having a kid”)floated into her mind. Sam’s narrowed eyes followed his movement across the room. Tony made his way around the kitchen counter so him and Sam were opposite one another.

“Not gonna say anything?” He asked nonchalantly.

Sam shrugged fixing her eye contact elsewhere.

“Cause I really think you’re gonna have something to say when I tell you, you’re under house arrest.” Tony announced followed by an obnoxious slurp of coffee.

“House arrest?!” Sam blurted.

She wasn’t some kind of criminal. What had she done to deserve this? More importantly, now she wouldn’t be able to meet Peter!

“Is there an echo in here?” Tony joked scanning the room mockingly.

“Why?!”

He raised both eyebrows. “Why ? Because last night you ran away into the middle of a city you’ve never visited. Not to mention how dangerous new york is at night. You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!”

He did make an excellent point but Sam wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of agreeing. She bet he didn’t care about whether she came back or not. Tony was simply playing the part of caring concerned parent to frustrate her.

“Happy will also be watching you during your waking hours.”

Even worse she would be under house arrest with Happy...

“I don’t need to be babysat I’m almost an adult!” She protested.

“When you behave like a little kid and throw tantrums in restaurants you do.” He firmly stated further infuriating sam.” Do me a favour be on your best behaviour cause stress really isn’t good for him.”

Sam definitely wouldn’t be on “her best behaviour”. Why should she when he was treating her so terribly?

“Why should I have to do what you say anyway? How are you gonna make me?” Sam coldly questioned.

“Happy why don’t you come in and show her.” Tony yelled.

Happy trotted into the room holding a battered brief case.

“Hey happy.” Sam greeted, shooting him a grin that oozed false niceness.

 

She was aware this would annoy the miserable man. He of course ignored her and flipped open the brief case. Inside was the arm of one of Tony’s suits. 

“Really?” Sam snorted. “I doubt he would even know how to use it.”

“Don’t be so sure of that.” Tony confirmed smirking.

Happy slipped on the red metal arm. What could someone like him possibly use the arm for? Sam was taken by surprise when a beam of energy shot from the metal arm. An earsplitting shattering of glass was heard causing Sam to fall backwards off the stool. 

With hands tucked over her head she slowly cracked open her eyes. Fractured shards of glass littered the marble floor. Some glass still remained around the edges of the window pain that jutted out into twisted sharp edges. 

Sam gradually pulled herself to her feet after her startled fall and studied the smashed window from afar. 

Happy slowly looked over at Tony with wide eyes.

“ I am so sor-“

“Happy you weren’t supposed to break the window!” Tony yelled throwing his hands up in exclamation.

“I’ve never used this before, it looks easier when you do it.” Happy groaned gazing at the damage.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, whilst Happy dashed out to find someone to fix the window.

“That’s what will happen if you try to run away from Happy.” Tony affirmed pointing to the demolished window.

Sam was lost for words she simply blinked in bewilderment at Tony. She knew it was a somewhat hollow threat. Her father was simply trying to trick her into thinking he was serious. He was using fear as a means of manipulation. 

Sam knew very well Tony would never want a high class weapon used upon his daughter, but she wasn’t sure if Happy felt the same “compassion.” Sam knew the man even less than her own father so didn’t choose to put any trust in this stranger.

“Are you crazy?!” She shrieked.

“The best people are.” Tony hummed.

Sam ignored his witty retort “Can I at least leave the building accompanied by Happy?” 

“We’ll see.” Tony replied lips pressed together.

Which she knew in adult language meant a firm no.

“You will remain under his watch until you’ve proven you’re; mature, responsible and know your way around the city.” Tony added.

“Where is this sudden parental involvement coming from?” Sam challenged crossing her arms.

“Believe me, punishing a misbehaving child is something I have more experience in than you would think.” He insisted shaking his head. “If you’re gonna blame anyone for encouraging me to parent blame Pepper.”

There it was. Pepper had been the one to encourage her father. Why was she not shocked. It was quite suspicious that for a man with such a lack of paternal instincts he had “experience” punishing misbehaving kids.

“Strange.” Sam muttered.

Happy re-emerged alongside a man in a luminous yellow hard hat. Happy in the distance gestured to the mess.

Tony clapped his hands.”I’ve got a lot of stuff to do so Happy is going to take over the babysitting.”

“Please Stop saying babysitting.” Sam rolled her eyes.

Sam was glad to have some distance from Tony and desperately wished for some distance between her and Happy. Sam was not blessed with space from Happy because wherever she moved he followed. 

She would consistently gaze out the window, desperate to go meet Peter. She knew there was no chance Happy would permit visiting her new friend. It would probably be embarrassing if he came along with her. The humiliation of showing up at Peter’s doorstep alongside a middle aged man.

When Sam moved to the couch he sat on the couch. When Sam moved to the kitchen table he moved to the kitchen table. Sam was rapidly becoming more and more vexed by Happy’s constant stalking. The irritation pricked her skin. 

“I can’t take this anymore I’m going to my room.” Sam barked slamming both hands on the table.

She knew they were dozens of other places to explore in the tower however her room felt the most familiar place in the whole tower.

Sam stalked to her bedroom at a swift pace, attempting to put distance between her and Happy. She peered over her shoulder to find him shuffling behind her looking more aggravated than before.

When she arrived at her bedroom she slammed the door in his face.

“I’ll be outside.” Happy called from the other side of the door.

“Fine.” Sam snapped.

Sam was alarmed when she learned it was close to 1 oclock. She really was going to miss hanging out with Peter if Happy kept this up. Sam could maybe sneak away. The question was how? 

Sneaking out her window wasn’t exactly an option considering the bedroom was thirty storeys high. The only way out was through the elevator. And the only way to do that was to distract Happy. A diversion was in order. Sam was going to have to think quick if she wanted to escape here in time. That’s when Sam had the most idiotic yet ingenious plan.

It begun with turning the faucet on in the bathroom until the stream of water no longer trickled but blasted out. She then clogged the plughole with a wad of toilet paper so the sink would fill up. Whilst the sink briskly filled Sam went about gathering her phone and money for a taxi. Now she really would be prepared, she thought to herself with a grin.

After a few minutes the sink began to overflow. Sam would have to put on a good performance. The only acting experience she’d had was playing villager 5 in her fifth grade summer play. She hoped that she could channel villager 5.

“Happy help please.” Sam shrieked tugging open the door.

“What’s wrong?” Happy questioned dully.

“My sink is flooding I don’t know what to do.” Sam panicked, feigning being on the verge of tears.

“Ok I’ll take a look.” Happy assured the girl, barging past her.

“Jesus christ.” He blurted when he saw the fountain of water. “One mess after another today.”

Sam observed Happy as he rolled his sleeves up to tackle the tsunami of water.  
She already had her phone and money stowed away in the back pocket of her shorts. The pockets on the front of her shorts were fake which Sam had always viewed as fashionable yet very inconvenient. 

Sam didn’t look back when she dashed away from her bedroom. She half expected Happy to be chasing after her with the arm from the suit. A thought nagged away inside her head concerning what her father would do when he discovered she had disobeyed him. What could he really do though send her home? She wouldn’t allow him to scare her into doing as he asked. Sam was going to do what she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if this chapter is super late! I’ve had virtually no time but I promise updates will be more regular.

Sam bounced on the balls of her feet. Debating whether to knock on the door or not. Sam was finally able to gather the courage to knock after bullying herself into submission. She timidly rapped her knuckle on the door. A jittery excitement buzzing inside her chest.

The door creaked a little as it swung open to reveal Peter. He effortlessly wore sweatpants and a loose jumper, accompanied by a flustered face.

“Why do you look so red?” Sam asked cocking an eyebrow.

Damn that was way too blunt to ask three seconds after he opened the door, Sam regretfully thought to herself. She desperately tried not to go the same colour.

“No reason.” Peter nervously laughed:

“Peter is your girlfriend here?” A voice called followed by a few sniggers.

Sam’s mouth fell open a little.

Peter turned around to address the voice “Shut up she’s not my girlfriend!”

Peter closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.”That’s the reason I look so red.” 

Sam chuckled in response her cheeks finally turning the same shade as his.  
She wouldn’t exactly protest to being his girlfriend.

 

Peter showed the girl inside automatically regretting letting Sam meet his friends. She would probably never speak to him again after today.

Surveying the room Sam was greeted by five teenagers spread out across the two couches. They all threw her a mumbled chorus of hellos.

“Sam this is Abe, Ned, Flash, Michelle and Liz.” He introduced gesturing individually to each friend.

“Hi guys I’m Sam.” She stated with a small wave.

A wave really?! I need to stop doing that it’s really not cool, Sam thought to herself.

“We know, Peter just said your name.” One guy who Sam presumed was Flash snorted.

“Flash don’t be rude.” Liz scolded.

“I can do what I want Liz, I only came here cause I was bored.” 

Sam gave him a blank stare and decided she definitely disliked Flash within the first 30 seconds of meeting him.

“I didn’t even invite you.” Sam heard Peter say under his breath.

She could only guess they both shared in their dislike for the obnoxious boy.

“We were just about to play Snakes and Ladders do you wanna join?” Peter suggested changing the subject.

“Sure sounds fun.”

She prided herself on finally being able to formulate complete sentences to Peter. Perhaps she was more smooth than she thought.

 

The only memory Sam had of Snakes and ladders was “playing” it with her father. And by playing it was Tony getting Sam to move his piece on the board, whilst he was glued to his phone.

Everyone seated themselves in a circle formation on the shaggy carpet.

“I call dibs on the metal top hat.” Ned exclaimed grabbing the piece.

“It’s like that hat you used to wear sophomore year.” Peter grinned at Ned.

“What hat?” Sam asked with an amused smile.

“Oh er Ned used to wear this fancy hat to a lot of parties we went to sophomore year.” Peter replied having trouble maintaining eye contact with Sam.

By a lot of parties Peter meant two.

“Ned’s my fashion icon.” Sam joked earning chuckles from both Peter and Ned.

“Peter why do you have a monopoly hat in your snakes and ladders board?” Abe asked picking up a blue counter.

“We lost a counter ages ago so I replaced it with a monopoly piece.” Peter explained embarrassed.

Sam turned to face Peter “I think its cool. It makes the game more interesting.” She admitted.

The compliment giving him butterflies in his stomach. Peter found himself subconsciously leaning closer to her.

“Thanks.” He said delivering her a small grin.

Sam found it difficult to concentrate on the game with Michelle continually sending her into peals of laughter. Michelle speaking to Sam was mostly her making witty commentary on the gameplay. She definitely appreciated Michelle’s sarcastic sense of humour.

The game was further made more difficult to focus on when Peter sat on her other side. When he wasn’t speaking to her, Sam snuck glances at his concentrated face. During his turns to play he would bite his lip in this particular way that caused Sam’s pulse to sky rocket.

“Woah Sam how are you already past me. I was legit just in second.” Abe marvelled moving his piece forward.

“I’m not sure either Abe.” Sam replied nodding in agreement.

“Beginners luck. You’re still behind me.” Flash scoffed pointing at his position.

“I’m not a beginner, I’ve played before...” 

Sam really didn’t like this guy.

“Sam just ignore him.” Liz assured her. “and his fragile ego.” she dryly added.

This insult caused a collective chorus of ooos, Flash rolled his eyes at what he later described as “juvenile behaviour”. His behaviour was hardly mature.

Sam was beginning to feel more comfortable with this group of friends. This was the first time she’d felt comfortable since arriving in NYC.

“Please beat him.” Peter pleadingly whispered to Sam.

“It would be my pleasure!” She whispered back, the pair exchanged an evil look.

On his next turn Flash messed up and was sent down a snake causing a string of curse words to escape his lips. 

“You’re in the lead now, come on.” Michelle encouraged patting Sam’s back.

Sam’s fist squeezed tightly around the dice. She hesitantly peered around the circle. Willing eyes encouraged her to press on. It seemed everyone apart Flash wanted him beaten. Playing a board game had never felt this intense. 

She couldn’t believe her eyes when the dice landed on a six. Sam slid her counter to the finish square.

“In your face I win!” She hollered at Flash.

The room erupted in cheers like she’d just won a marathon and received high fives from everyone but Flash.

Flash scowled and silently sulked, growing even more royally pissed off.

“I like your girlfriend Peter!” Ned cried.

“I’m not his-“

“Again she’s not my girlfriend!” Peter stammered.

Liz and Michelle nudged each other giggling as they glanced at Peter and Sam.

Peter looked down at Sam whose expression had changed from that of elation to bashful shyness. 

“Sorry about that...” Peter cleared his throat.”But seriously thank you for doing that.” 

“Someone needed to teach him how to loose.” Sam smirked, rubbing her arm.

This comment only made Peter like Sam even more.

“What should we do now?” Ned asked.

“I heard about this drinking game where you have to take a shot every time certain things happen in a movie or tv show.” Michelle suggested.

Peter automatically stiffened at the mention of drinking. Sam assumed like her he wasn’t a big drinker. She only usually had one or two drinks at a party. Nevertheless she was a light weight meaning one drink made her fairly drunk. 

After a moment’s reflection Peter spoke.”I don’t think I can just take alcohol out the drinks cabinet. May would find out.” 

Sam wondered who May could be. She didn’t bother to ask as to not appear too invasive.

“Why do you think I brought these with me.” Michelle revealed pulling two bottles of vodka out her back pack.

Michelle smugly beamed holding one bottle in each hand.

“What about shot glasses?” Liz questioned furrowing her brows.

Ned reached into his jacket pocket retrieving a pack of plastic shot glasses.

“Did you guys plan this?!” Peter fretted.

“Incredible.” Sam whispered in quiet amazement.

“The simple answer would be yes but when is there ever a simple answer.” Michelle disclosed leaving everyone a Little confused.

Sam knew the simple answer. Michelle and Ned has planned this because they knew telling Peter would make him anxious. But he was anxious having it hidden from him so the plan hadn’t really worked.

“May doesn’t get home for a few hours so it should be safe.” Peter reported in an attempt to mainly reassure himself.

Sam prayed she wouldn’t humiliate herself when drunk. She still had flashbacks to dancing on a coffee table the first time she ever got drunk at a party.

“What are we gonna watch then?” Flash asked, looking devoid of interest.

“I really don’t care what you guys say but I’m in the mood for Mamma Mia.” Liz squealed.

“Isn’t that a musical?” Abe groaned.

“Yeah but it’s really good.” Liz retorted with a knowing smile.

Peter rummaged through the small cupboard underneath the tv“ I think May has a copy here somewhere.” 

Sam and her mother adored Mamma Mia, it was a tradition of theirs to indulge in watching it the first official day of Summer. They had carried out their annual tradition every year since the divorce. Sam recalled how sad her mother was they first time they watched it together. But by the end she was smiling. There was something so hypnotically upbeat about certain films, that could temporarily mend even the most broken of hearts. Eyeing the Mamma Mia DVD box made Sam feel a pang of homesickness.

After bickering over who laid claim to the recliner chair, protocols were devised for taking a shot. A shot had to be taken every time there was a reference to the wedding and when anyone burst into song.

Half the group were hate watching the movie this included Peter who once again sat squashed up next to Sam. The cramped position Sam was sat in desperately made her want to rest her head on his shoulder. She decided however comfortable that would be, it wouldn’t be normal behaviour towards someone she didn’t know too well.

The movie began straight away with a song. Sam gulped, knowing what this meant.

“Shots!” Michelle yelled.

Sam really really adidn’t want to humiliate herself in front of possible new friends.

Everyone lurched forward and greedily grabbed at the shots. Sam’s hand hovered above the drinks, fist curling and uncurling. She anxiously glanced around at the others. They seemed to knock back the shots with no hesitation. If she didn’t act quickly they would think she was some kind of prude. Sam leaned forward and grasped a plastic shot glass.

Sam’s thumb rubbed against the smooth plastic. She spent sometime eyeing the glass. She gave it a gentle squeeze causing a drop to sneak over the rim of the glass. 

“I’ll do it if you will.” Peter whispered into her ear.

Sam’s body jolted almost dropping the shot glass. She really wished it had escaped her clutches.

“Not so close.” She mumbled shuffling a little away from him.

Peter’s face looked slightly offended at her response.

“Sorry.” Sam breathed, closing her eyes.

 

She would love to be pressed closely against him it was just how in doing so left her unable to keep a train of thought.

Peter glanced around to check for any nosy listeners and proceeded to speak to Sam in a hushed tone. “You looked a little nervous about drinking, I mean I kind of am as well. I just wanted to help by seeing if you wanted to overcome it together.” 

Sam’s heart squeezed at his empathetic kindness. It was adorable how secretly anxious he was about drinking. It felt as if he was always desperately trying to shove this flustered awkwardness behind this wall of confidence. Well slight confidence. He didn’t ooze obnoxious brazeness like Flash did.

“Thanks that’s really-“ She paused.” Sweet.” She finished giving him a gratuitous look. 

“It’s alright I don’t drink a lot so I understand.” 

“I barely drink at parties particularly out of the fear of making an ass of myself.” 

Peter suddenly snorted.” Don’t worry about it, everyday I make an ass of myself- sober!”

“Is that so.” Sam softly giggled receiving a shrug and wry smile. 

The excited babble still continued around them drowning out the movie dialogue.

“Everyone isn’t gonna stay distracted for long we gotta have these quick before anyone notices.”

“Agreed.” Sam nodded.

“Cheers.” The pair said together, lightly clinking shot glasses.

Sam stealthily knocked back her shot. The sudden sharp taste of the liquor sending a chilling shiver through her.

Sam checked to see if Peter had held up his part of the bargain. Telling from the squinting eyes and the empty glass it seemed apparent. 

“You good?” She whispered.

Before he could even reply Ned flung his arm around Peter’s neck.”Did you actually drink it?”

“Yup.” Peter replied displaying his shot glass to Ned.

“You’ve become a man my son.” Ned pulled Peter into a tight embrace.

Peter awkwardly pat his best friend’s back.”Are you already drunk?”

Sam bit her lip to stop herself from exploding into laughter.

“Nah I’m just happy!”

“Sure.” Peter smirked.

A warm glow buzzed around inside Sam’s chest. It had began.

Thirty five minutes in there had more songs than expected in a film that was a damn musical. And far too many wedding references to count. It was by this point that everyone was long past the point of sobriety.

Flash and Liz had both fallen asleep, Liz on the sofa and him sprawled out on the floor. Ned lectured Abe about not drunk texting his ex. And Michelle drunkenly gave Peter and Sam the list of reasons why the moon landing was faked.

“That’s why it’s faked any questions?” Michelle slurred giving two seconds for any replies.” Alright amazing then.”

“Incredible.” Sam praised despite being too wasted to understand most of Michelle’s explanation.

“I think that’s probably enough.” Peter declared swaying as he stood up.

Sam fell across the sofa when Peter moved since he had basically been keeping her propped up, with her head resting on his arm.

“Where you going???” Sam whined sitting back up.

Lay all your love on me was cut off as the Tv blinked to black. By this point the song sounded to Sam like she was listening to it underwater.

Peter flopped back onto the couch making Sam snuggle back into his side. If either had been sober they would be feeling greatly conscious and blushing darker than a tomato. 

Ned peered to his right to check on Peter when he couldn’t help but notice the girl sandwiched against his friend’s side. “What is you guys’ deal can I just ask?” 

“She’s my girlfriend.” He announced wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Yeah you can be my bae.” She agreed tapping Peter’s nose.

Ned’s jaw dropped.”Is this like a joke? Cause you guys are drunk, I’m drunk, Abe’s drunk, that coffee table is drunk.”

“Obviously it’s a joke!” Peter cried hiccuping.

“You jerk!” Sam lightly smacked his chest.

Even in her drunk state she felt a little hurt. Being massively intoxicated she could easily play it off.

The skirt she was wearing rid up her legs, revealing part of her bare thighs. And she happened to catch a certain person staring at them.

“Stop lookin.” Sam grumbled tugging the material back down.

A part of was flattered he was looking at her like that whilst part of her wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole.

“I er wasn’t.” Peter stammered, averting his stare from her thighs.

Sam nervously played with her hair not daring to sneak a glance at him.  
*******************************************  
Glaring light pierced through the curtains. Sam with immense struggle fluttered open her eyelids. Both eyelids had strangely gained ten pounds. 

Squinting in the burning sunlight she groaned pulling the covers over her head. Wait bed covers?! She scrambled to sit up trying desperately to entrap herself from the boa constrictor like sheets. Sitting up so quick had sent a dull ache to her head. Peering around it was apparent this was Peter’s bedroom. But where was he?

An irate grumble came from somewhere in the room. Sam furrowed her brows trying to figure out where the sound had come from. Then it hit there was a reason she was so high up. She was sleeping in bunkbeds. For the daughter of a genius she certainly didn’t feel like one.

Sam leant against the cool railing and ducked her head over. Her golden blonde hair swaying about her head. Peter saw her head and let out a shriek almost tumbling about of bed.

“Why are you screaming?”

“Sorry you just really scared me.” He explained loudly exhaling with relief.

“Didn’t know I had that affect on people.” She grinned.

Sam crawled out of the top bunk and trying to control her uncoordinated limbs scaled down the ladder. She swayed wildly on the last step and went crashing to the floor landing with a thump on her butt.

“Are you ok?” Peter asked hurriedly pulling the covers off himself.

Why did she keep making a fool of herself in front of him?!

“Don’t worry about me it wasn’t a very high fall.” Sam assured him cheeks darkening.

Peter gave Sam his hand and firmly pulled her to her feet. “Thanks.” 

 

“No problem.”

Sam smoothed down her skirt and ran her fingers through her knotted mane. 

“So how come I fell asleep in your room?” Sam ventured.

She couldn’t tell if the dry mouth was from the awful hangover or the idea of sleeping in Peter’s bedroom.

He scratched the back of his neck.”Uh well you fell asleep on the couch so I figured I’d move you somewhere more comfortable.”

“That’s really nice thanks but I wouldn’t have minded the couch too much.” Sam looked down at her feet smiling.

“Nah it wouldn’t have been polite.” Peter breathily laughed.

It felt good to be treated with such kindness in a lonely foreign city, particularly by someone so attractive.

However as it had started to become a regular occurrence in Sam’s life, a brief moment of bliss was swiftly knocked to the side. Sam’s blood ran icy cold when with sickening horror she realised she hadn’t gone home. Sam had planned to sneak back into the tower after spending a few hours with Peter. There would be no excuse she could fathom that wouldn’t land her in hot water. 

 

“Oh my god oh my god shit shit!” Sam shrieked, hands clawing at her hair.

Peter flinched in surprise at Sam’s sudden outburst.

“Woah Sam what’s wrong?!”

“My father is going to kill me. My father is going to kill me.” She continually muttered to herself.

Her father would most likely send her home. Sam could not be sent home without deeply hurting her mother. Sam’s mother wished for her daughter and Tony to finally connect. Sam may not have entirely loved one parent but she loved her mother more than anyone else.

 

“Sam I know we don’t know each other that well but you can tell me.” 

“I can’t- ok.. I can’t.”

Peter grabbed Sam by her shoulders causing her to stare up at him with wide bewildered eyes.

“Sam it’s going to be fine. Maybe I can help you, please tell me. I know what it’s like to keep secrets- and sometimes it can actually help to share that weight with someone else.”

“Um uhh.” Sam could hardly breath, her body felt weightless.

“S-sorry.” Peter let go of the smaller girl’s shoulders.

It wasn’t really a secret she just didn’t know how to explain herself without dragging in the identity of her father. More so did she want to humiliate herself talking about her...”daddy issues.”

Sam closed her eyes. “It’s not that I can’t share this with you, it’s just very complicated.”

“Well try me.”

Peter mentally commended himself on being so forward. Then suddenly regretted his words worrying he was being too pushy.

“Sorry uh again, I’m being too pushy.” He profusely apologised.

“No no it’s my fault..” Sam shook her head in dismissal.”I freaked out randomly in the middle of your bedroom you deserve an explanation.”

Sam begun to explain.”Well I have this..” Peter encouragingly nodded for her to continue.”I have this overbearing father who is strict with uh.. curfew and I forgot to come home. And to put it simply he’s going to kill me.”

“Ok this is just an idea. What if I came back to your place with you. And tell him your father it was mostly my fault that you stayed so long. Take some of the heat.” 

“NO.” Sam yelled.

That was the worst possible outcome to this situation. He could never meet Tony. Sam could picture Peter treating her very much differently if he learnt the man who fathered her was a famous philanthropist billionaire. 

“Why?” Peter questioned.

“My father doesn’t like me bringing friends over. Thanks but it would make everything ten times worse.” She speedily lied.

“I’m just gonna have to try get home as fast as I possibly can.”

“Do you happen to need money for another taxi?” Peter teased, trying to make light of the situation.

A half smile tugged at her lips.”I think I’ll manage this time.”

Sam felt a new closeness within this relatively recent friendship. Perhaps in time this could be a person she would come to trust.

“I really need to go.” Sam stated patting Peter’s bicep.

“Ok I’ll see you out.”

Sam expected to walk through an empty living room. Everyone else from the previous night was awake casually chatting. Why was she the only one who had slept in Peter’s room?.. She would love to as usual over analyse the hell out of it but she didn’t have the time.

Sam noticed Peter stiffen when they reached the living room.

“Good morning lovebirds.” Ned sang.

“Shut up.” Peter groaned rolling his eyes.

“So Parker did you get any?” Flash bluntly asked.

Sam buried her face in the palms of her hands. Peter shifted his weight from side to side.

Sam wished she could assert herself but the words felt stuck in a lump in her throat.

“We didn’t do anything like that.” His bold tone began to grow squeakier. “We slept in separate beds that’s it! O-ok?!”

He hoped his words masked the self-consciousness he was experiencing.

“Damn that’s really sad. I’ve had way more action than you, that I’ll tell you about one day. When you’re not a little kid anymore sport.” Flash retorted putting on a mocking tone.

“Quit it!” Abe hissed at Flash.

“Don’t worry Peter the most action Flash has ever had is his Mommy giving him a goodnight kiss.” Michelle smirked crossing her arms.

Everyone in the room apart from Flash erupted into laughter. Sam had to admit Michelle was by far her favourite of Peter’s friends.

Sam wanted to stay despite knowing the consequences. The longer she stayed the worse the situation became.

“Guys it was really fun, however I really need to go.” 

Sam was serenaded by a chorus of goodbyes and Michelle making Sam swear to hangout again.

When Peter and Sam arrived at the doorstep they lingered for a few seconds not sure whether to hug or not. Instead they settled for a crisp high five.

“Text me later to tell me how it all goes ok?” 

“If you insist.” Sam grinned.

After exchanging goodbyes Peter gently closed the door.

A dreamy smile was plastered to Sam’s face which was wiped clean when she snapped out of her daze to get a move on.


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re in real hot water.” Happy sighed shaking his head.

Sam didn’t bother to reply. She knew Happy was right, she just didn’t feel the need to feed that growing anxiety inside of her. 

Sam could feel her heart in her throat as Tony stalked into the room. Was he going to use his ironman suit against her? She had so carelessly forgotten he had threatened her with the very weapon. In mere seconds Sam would be a charred scorch mark on the floor. No she was being way too irrational, like that would ever happen.

“I don’t know whether I’m mad or impressed with you.” Tony said in a perpetually exhausted voice.

“I would hope impressed.” Sam joked, lazily leaning into the couch.

Tony returned Sam’s attempts to distill the tension with a blank expression.

“Listen kid I’m the one who makes the jokes around here alright?”

“Speaking of around here.” Sam gestured to the room.” For an Avengers Tower that aren’t very many Avengers.”

“They’re on a mission right now.” 

“How convenient!”

Sam bet her father just didn’t want her to meet his teammates. Business and family were two worlds he kept apart. Except he only ever seemed to choose one over the other.

“Samantha-“

“Don’t call me that, I hate that name!”

 

“What should I call you instead; your highness, princess, your majesty?” Tony scoffed.

Sam’s skin pricked with irritation. “I think your describing yourself more than me.”

“I’m gonna choose to ignore that cause I got a point to make kid. You were ordered to not leave the tower. What did you go do?-“

“I left the tower.”

“You left the tower!”

 

Sam snorted. “I’m not rapunzel.”

 

“Enough of the quipping!” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. “That’s saved for when the whole team are here.” 

Sam had to admit winding up her father was proving to become a new favourite hobby of hers.

“Well the team aren’t here they’re on a ‘mission’ .” Sam mockingly imitated Tony’s voice.

“Enough!” Tony yelled flinging his hand up in frustration.

Sam jolted from the sudden raise of tone in his voice. She had to admit the man could be pretty intimidating.

“Sam you flat out disobeyed me. You’re causing me too much trouble. I’m sending you home.”

Sam knew he would react this way. As much as she wanted to go home she didn’t want to hurt her mother.

“Tony please don’t send me home.” Sam pleaded.

“I have to, you’re causing me a great deal of stress.” Tony moved to perch at the end of the coffee table opposite Sam. “And look clearly you don’t want to be here just as much as I want you here.” 

That comment would’ve stung her more a day ago however now she was fairly desensitised to his comments.

Her fists tightened in her lap .”It’s true that I never, never, never wanted to be here. But I agreed to because of mom. She thinks we’re spending time together imagine how much it would hurt her if you sent me home.” Sam snapped pointing at Tony.

“Why should I care!”

“Because you hurt her once- don’t do it again.” Her voice softened.

He seemed to visibly take in what Sam had said. His strained facial muscles relaxed.

He heavily exhaled .”Fine. One more chance.” 

“Yes thank you!”

“I’m serious though alright! Anymore slip ups and you’re out of here.”

“I promise I’ll behave.” Sam swore.

Tony clapped his hands. “Now that’s cleared up it’s time for you’re punishment.”

“Punishment?!”

“Hey react like that and I’ll send you home.” He sang.

“What are you gonna do ground me?” Sam snorted.

“Actually I thought you could clean my suits.” 

“That doesn’t sound too bad. How many are there?”

“42.”

“42?!”

“I really feel like there’s an echo in here.” Tony mockingly stated.

“Tony you can help as well actually.” 

Pepper leant against the doorway, raising her perfect brows when Sam and Tony noticed her.

“Pepper how long have you been there?” Tony asked bemused.

“Long enough.” She sauntered over to the two. “You’re gonna help her.”

“I’m a grown adult.”

“Not mentally.” Sam muttered.

“I heard that!” Tony hollered. “ Could a child build revolutionary technology with their bare hands.”

“There are child geniuses.” Sam shrugged.

“They can’t do what I can!”

“Well actually-“

“Don’t finish that sentence young lady!”

“Both of you just stop ok!” Pepper exclaimed loosing her patience.

Sam and Tony both shut up. Pepper had the kind of authoritative presence to make anybody stop talking.

“Good thank you.” She smiled sweetly.” Tony you will help her.”

“But honey-“

“If you want me to stop doing that thing you like then you will help your daughter.”

Sam really didn’t want to know what “that thing” was.

“What thing?” Tony questioned before realisation spread across his face.” Ohhh that thing.”

“Ew.” Sam wrinkled her nose.

“Fine I’ll help her then!” 

“Brilliant get to it then.” Pepper commanded.

Tony led the way to the area he stored his precious suits with Sam miserably trailing behind him. 

“You can start by cleaning this one.” Tony decided pointing at one of the many many suits.

Sam grumbled a reply that was more noise than words. She plunged the sponge into the obnoxiously bright red bucket. The soapy water swirling around her fist.

The sponge dripped fat droplets of water as it was lifted from the bucket. The droplets creating a low tapping sound when they hit the tiled floor.

Sam roughly scrubbed the sponge backwards and forwards across a particularly glaring rust stain. The stain still stared back at her, almost scowling. Sam scrubbed at the stain harder. No result. She applied more pressure. No result. Her wrist gradually becoming sorer and tender with every passing second.

“If you rub that hard you’re gonna snap the suit in half.” Tony’s condescendingly announced to her.

Sam snapped her attention away from the cleaning and focused on her father’s hunched over figure. He didn’t even seem to look at her whilst he cleaned away in a squatting stance.

Sam rolled her dark brown eyes. “I’d like to see you do better.” 

“Well I can and I will.” Tony challenged speedily standing up.

Sam regretted her words knowing that it wasn’t wise to poke someone so competitive.

“All yours.” Sam said tossing Tony her sponge.

An easy smirk plagued Tony’s face when he begun. However his relaxed demeanour changed when it became visibly clear how tough the stain was. The shrill squeak of the sponge against the metal became louder the faster the sponge moved. 

“Having a little trouble?” She asked grinning.

“Nope I’m great.” Tony wheezed voice sounding strained.

Sam’s eyes locked onto the red bucket. Tony’s back was turned and the bucket filled with water was just sitting there. Perhaps she could finally unleash all the growing frustration Tony had caused her.

Sam stealthily tiptoed to the bucket, lifting it off the ground slowly. Her arms wobbled under the bucket’s weight. She bit her lip to somehow cope with the physical exertion.

“You’re awfully quiet, what’s gotten into you?” 

“Er nothing.” Sam lied readying her arms. “Nothing’s gotten into me but something is about to get all over you.” 

Sam with a sudden burst of energy jerked the bucket forwards. Water cascading out the bucket and splashing against Tony. He jolted in surprise and let out a yelp.

Shrieking laughter escaped Sam which continued until Tony slowly turned around. His clothing drenched and sticking to his skin. A venomous glare appearing on his face. 

Tony took a step towards his daughter. Sam gulped expecting her inevitable death. What she didn’t expect was for Tony to take the sponge in his hand, dunk it in the bucket’s remaining water and launch the newly soaked sponge at Sam.

She wiped the suds from her irritated face. Tony was now the one laughing.

Sam grabbed another sponge and soaked it.” Take this!” She yelled launching it at Tony.

“Ohh you think you’re getting away with that?” Tony asked amused, searching for a sponge.

The two begun a full scale water fight. Throwing the wet sponges like grenades . Sam had to admit she was actually sort of enjoying herself. The fun was temporarily halted when Pepper appeared arms folded.

“This isn’t what cleaning the suits should look like!” Pepper scolded.

She wasn’t really angry if anything she was overjoyed they were getting along so well. Pepper’s scheme of forcing these unlikely of friends into cleaning the suits had bought them closer like she had hoped. She smiled to herself when she noticed the two exchange a look.

“You’re right pep. Maybe you should help us?” Tony offered, him and Sam suddenly tossing three wet sponges at Pepper.

Pepper gasped before joining them in their bouts of laughter. 

The water fight raged on however this time with the addition of Pepper. The suits were soon cleaned during an hour of shared jokes, a time that was strangely joyful. Between the three of them the suits took nowhere near as long as Sam had anticipated.

They later sat at the kitchen table with towels wrapped around their shoulder and clutching scolding mugs of coffee. Pepper eventually decided to excuse herself to give her husband and stepdaughter a little extra bonding time.

“I’ve weirdly had fun with you today Tony.” Sam admitted taking a sip of her drink.

“Me too kid.” Tony nodded.

“You know seeing all that tech and stuff today really made me realised how truly intelligent you are.” Sam said in an impressed tone.

Tony looked slightly confused .”What do you mean made you realise?! You’ve always known about my high IQ.”

“No no not like I never knew you were really smart just not like groundbreakingly super genius.”

Tony still didn’t appear like he was following.

“I mean like you’re intelligent to the point of building 42 highly powered suits with your bare hands. By your self!!” 

At the start of the day Sam wouldn’t have thought she would be complementing her father. There was a first time for everything she supposed.

Tony seemed to consider this for a moment. “I guess after you do it a few times it becomes second nature.” 

“Who actually taught you everything you know?”

“A lot of it was educating myself and then going to college but a fair amount was my father.”

“What was he like?”

“Damn where are all these questions coming from?” He smirked then noticed the serious expression Sam was giving him. “My father-your grandfather was maybe even smarter than me. Not a warm guy but man he was intelligent. I grew up observing all his work, at least when I wasn’t being sent out the room...”

A quietness sat between them. Sam didn’t really know what to say. She had wanted to say she felt sorry for her father. Or perhaps he reason he treated Sam in a certain way when she was younger was because of how his father had treated him. 

The silence didn’t have to worry her too much anymore because her father finally spoke again. “If you like tomorrow I can get you a tour of New York City seeing as how you’re a tourist and everything.”

Was he actually offering to spend time with her? He’d never done that to Sam before.

“Are you coming with me?” Sam elatedly asked.

“Unfortunately I can’t.”

“Oh.” Sam’s shoulders slumped feeling crestfallen.

What had she expected?

“Not that I don’t want to! I have a lot of really important work in the labs tomorrow but then after that I promise you I’m all yours.” Tony hurriedly explained.

“I suppose that’s fair.” 

At least he had said he wanted to spend time with her. Sam knew now he wasn’t uninterested in her existence, but that didn’t change the disappointment she felt.

“I still don’t trust you completely on your own so I’m sending one of my trusted employees to accompany you. That ok?”

Sam had learned to not start arguments with her father that lasted far too long, so she knew agreement was the only choice.

She gnawed at her bottom lip.”Fine just make sure it isn’t Happy.”

“Happy’s had his fill with you especially after your little toilet trick!”

Sam chuckled at the mention of the “toilet trick”.

“Pepper’s picked out one of my interns to escort you. I don’t really know his name I just know he’s around your age.” Tony explained.

For a moment Sam wondered if the boy was Peter since he was an intern here. 

“Speaking of work I need to get back to it. I’m sorry kid.” Tony apologised giving her a sad smile.

Sure Sam had become closer to Tony today, work was just preventing them from growing even closer.

“Ok Tony see you later.” Sam waved at him as he left the room, leaving Sam once again very much alone


End file.
